1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electro-optical device including a mirror, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, a projection display device, which modulates light emitted from a light source using a plurality of mirrors (micro mirrors) of an electro-optical device called a digital mirror device (DMD), enlarges the modulated light to project using a projection optical system, thereby displaying an image onto a screen, is known as an electronic apparatus. In the electro-optical deice which is used for the electronic apparatus, the mirror is supported by a torsion hinge (twist hinge) through a mirror support post (mirror post), and is electrically coupled to the torsion hinge. In addition, the torsion hinge is supported by a bias electrode on a substrate side which is formed in the substrate through a hinge support post, and is electrically coupled to the bias electrode on a substrate side. Thus, while a bias voltage is applied to the mirror from the bias electrode on a substrate side, if a drive voltage is applied to an address electrode, it is possible to drive the mirror using an electrostatic force which is generated between the mirror and the address electrode.
Here, if the mirror support post faces the concave portion at a side opposite to the substrate, a large dent is formed on a surface of the mirror, and thereby reflectance of the surface (reflective surface) of the mirror decreases. Thus, a technology, in which an inorganic material is accumulated to a surface of the mirror post, the sacrificial layer or the like, the surface is ground, and thereafter the reflective film that forms the mirror is formed, is proposed (refer to JP-T-2007-510174 and JP-A-2005-115370).
However, in order to fill a concave portion with an inorganic material, it is necessary to quite thickly accumulate the inorganic material, and in a case of the inorganic material, grinding speed is decreased, and thus a long processing time is required to grind the inorganic material for removal from a surface of a sacrificial layer or the like.